For The Sake of That Soul Fragment (Indo ver)
by Hairyuu Murasakimikado
Summary: Untuk mengawasi keponakan kesayangannya Minato, serta untuk menyelidiki Dark Hour dan Kirijo Group , Naoya Toudou yang kini berusia 29 tahun pun menyusup ke Akademi Gekkoukan. Time Setting : 5 minggu setelah Minato pindah ke Gekkoukan.
1. Lies, lies, Secrets

Versi Bahasa Indonesia dari For The Sake of That Soul Fragment. Ide FF ini dari dua doujin dimana Naoya itu om/wali/sepupu/pengurus Minato sejak ortunya gak ada. Dan menurut Author itu headcanon yang sangat unyu jadi Author pengen bikin FF berdasar itu. Di FF ini juga ada seikit perubahan dalam cerita canon, jadi tolong bertahan dengan saya :'D

* * *

><p>Naoya Toudou, yang sekarang sudah berusia 29 tahun, bangun di suatu Minggu pagi, dan seperti biasanya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang. Ketika dia akan memanggil keponakannya, dia baru ingat kalau keponakannya sudah tidak tinggal bersamanya lagi.<p>

Sudah sebulan sejak Minato keluar dari apartemen Naoya. Sudah sebulan sejak Minato tahu kalau Naoya sebenarnya bukan ayahnya tapi pamannya. Dibilang begitu juga, sebenarnya Naoya tak punya hubungan darah apa-apa dengan Minato.

10 tahun lalu, kembaran Naoya, Kazuya, menikah dengan janda beranak satu , dan anak itu adalah Minato. Sayangnya, di hari yang sama ketika Minato sudah bisa menerima Kazuya sebagai ayahnya , ibunya dan Kazuya meninggal. Karena syok berat, dan dasarnya mereka memang kembar, Minato pun mengira Naoya adalah Kazuya, dan karena Naoya sendiri juga syok berat karena ditinggal mati belahan dirinya, berpura-pura sebagai kembarannya Kazuya Arisato selama 10 tahun ini. Tapi di tahun pertamanya di SMA, Minato tahu bahwa Naoya sebenarnya bukan Kazuya. Merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Naoya berpura-pura sebagai Kazuya selama bertahun-tahun ini, Minato pun pindah ke sekolah berasrama supaya Naoya tak perlu mengurusnya lagi.

Naoya sudah menjelaskan pada Minato kalau memang benar dia berbohong soal identitasnya, tetapi rasa sayangnya pada Minato asli, dan Minato sama sekali bukan beban baginya . Tetap saja Minato bersikeras kalau remaja seusianya harus mulai mandiri. Terkalahkan, Naoya pun melepas Minato pergi, walau dengan tidak rela.

Biar begitu, dia sebenarnya masih khawatir dengan Minato. Anak itu kenapa tidak mengunjunginya setiap akhir pekan ? Mikage-cho dan Iwatodai itu kan tidak sejauh itu. Kalau dia ada waktu untuk ditelpon seharian seharusnya dia tidak sesibuk itu sampai tidak bisa datang ke sini, kan ?

Omong-omong soal panggilan telpon, Kei pun menelponnya saat itu juga. Bagus. Kalau Kei memanggilnya dengan nomor ini berarti ada hubungannya dengan masalah supernatural, terutama Persona. Yah, daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa. Semoga saja menghajar beberapa monster bisa mengalihkannya dari rasa rindunya.

* * *

><p>Di kantor Nanjo, Naoya melihat Kei yang memang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi , dengan laporan-laporan di atas mejanya.<p>

"Kalau kau memanggilku dengan nomor ini, pasti berhubungan dengan apapun yang berbau supranatural, atau lebih tepatnya, Persona. "

Pria berkacamata pun mengangguk .

"Tepat sekali . Apa kau tahu sekolah yang bernama Akademi Gekkoukan ? "

Nama tersebut sangat familiar bagi Naoya. Itu kan, sekolahnya Minato saat ini !

"A... Apa yang salah dengan akademi itu ?"

"Coba baca dokumen-dokumen ini, ini akan memberikanmu penjelasan dasar tentang kasus ini ."

Naoya pun membaca dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Shadow... Tartarus... Dark Hour... Kirijo Group !?

"Awalnya Kirijo Group bagian dari Nanjo Group, tapi kami tak tahu mengapa mereka memisahkan diri dari kami . Ternyata inilah sebabnya... Kami menerima dokumen-dokumen ini dari seorang peneliti yang dulu berpartisipasi dalam percobaan itu , dan juga dulunya merupakan anggota Nanjo Group. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia baru mengirimkan dokumen-dokumen ini sekarang, tapi kita tak bisa membiarkan kasus ini begitu saja. Dan aku butuh bantuanmu. "

"Kau takkan memintaku mengarahkan keponakanku untuk memata-matai penerus Kirijo, kan ? Karena kalau itu yang akan kau minta, aku menolak. Tapi aku juga tak ada niatan untuk angkat tangan dari kasus ini. Aku akan... "

Kata-kata Naoya berikutnya tidak terdengar dengan jelas, sementara Kei pun menghela nafas.

"Yah, kalau itu kau, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkan persiapannya. "

"Makasih, Kei. Serahkan saja padaku, aku akan melakukan ini dengan baik."

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian.<p>

Minato lelah luar biasa setelah menyapu beberapa Shadow di Tartarus semalam, dan dia sebenarnya terlalu lelah untuk tetap terjaga di jam pertama. Tapi jam pertama hari itu adalah mata pelajaran kesukaannya, musik. Karenanya dengan terpaksa Minato pun menyeret kakinya ke ruang musik.

Tapi memang dasar Junpei, Minato yang jelas-jelas terlihat mengantuk tetap saja diajak mengobrol olehnya.

"Eh, Minato ! Ingat kan , mulai hari ini guru musik kita ganti ? Katanya gahol loh! "

Minato pun menberikan tatapan maut ke Junpei. Yang benar saja, semengantuk ini diajak bicara. Junpei pun langsung meminta maaf dan memberikan sekaleng kopi kepada Minato.

Guru musik baru pun masuk ke dalam ruang musik, dan menuliskan kanji namanya.

"Salam kenal dan selamat pagi semuanya, saya rasa kalian semua sudah tahu guru musik sebelumnya dipindahkan ke sekolah lain, karenanya mulai sekarang saya adalah guru musik kalian semua yang baru. Nama saya Yuya Narumi, dan saya harap kita semua bisa berteman baik ! "

CRROOOOOT!

Minato pun menyemburkan kopi yang sedang diminumnya ke sebelah kiri, dan naasnya yang duduk di sebelah kirinya adalah Junpei (ada yang bisa jawab kenapa nindas Junpei asik banget ? ) , dan memasang ekspresi cengo. Rambut hitam keunguan itu... Anting itu... Suara itu... Wajah itu... Tak salah lagi, itu kan pamannya, Naoya Toudou ! Kenapa dia ada di sini, mengajar di Gekkoukan !? Minato kan masuk Gekkoukan untuk menghindari Naoya ! Dan kenapa juga ia harus memperkenalkan diri dengan nama itu ? Kalau cuma untuk mengejar Minato, Naoya tak butuh nama palsu, kan ?

* * *

><p>Oke, segitu aja dulu ! Maaf kalau pendek . Jujur, autor sebenarnya belum begitu dapat ide buat plot dan baru kepikiran adegan berantemnya doang dziggh Makanya, kalau ada yang mau jadi co-author, silakan DM saya !

AN: Iya, perubahan canonnya Kazuya matinya bukan pas Naoya masih kecil, tapi pas udah gede. Dan marganya ? Kadang di Jepang, kalau keluarga si cewek gak punya anak cowok lagi, atau status sosial keluarga si cewek lebih tinggi, maka cowoknya yang ganti marga. Jarang sih, tapi itu terjadi.(Jarang kepalamu, kau membuat ini jadi sering Drace! /ngek)

Doujin-doujin yang jadi inspirasi fic ini ? Pixiv dengan pic ID 42553127 dan Zerochan dengan pic ID 1768758.

Daaaaaan itu semuanya untuk chapter ini ~ jangan lupa review , atau gak gaada update! *disiram bensin*


	2. Because I'm Your Guardian

Comment Reply :

sherrysakura99 : Iya, ini juga udah update. terus selain nindas Junpei... Entah kenapa menggambarkan Minato sebagai uke super sangatlah asik *dihajar*

Anyway, here's chapter 2 : Please enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Minato masih tercengang dengan keberadaan Naoya , dan cowok berambut hitam pun berjalan mendekatinya, dan berkata.<p>

"Lho, Arisato ? Kamu ada di sekolah ini, toh ? Lama tak ketemu, ya ! Kamu masih lucu seperti dulu ! Sehat ?"

Minato makin bingung. Kenapa Naoya bicara seperti ini ?

"Lho, Sensei kenal Minato ?" Tanya Junpei. Naoya mengangguk.

"Iya, dulu Sensei guru SD-nya Minato. Dulu dia murid kesayangan Sensei, soalnya mungil, lucu, tapi pendiam. Tapi gak pernah mau kalau sensei peluk atau acak-acak rambutnya. Sok dewasa, tapi disitulah imutnya."

Guru SD ? Kebohongan apa lagi ini ? Sudah berbohong sejauh ini, tentunya Naoya tidak masuk Gekkoukan hanya untuk mengejarnya. Minato memutuskan untuk ikut saja dengan kebohongan Naoya , dan memutuskan untuk menanyai pamannya nanti.

Tapi memang dasar Naoya masih cukup muda dan rupawan (halah! ) , siswi-siswi pun mulai menanyainya.

"Narumi-sensei ! Usia sensei berapa ?"

" Baru 29 , kok. Masih mudaa. Belum kepala tiga. Kalau mau, kalian boleh panggil saya Naru-sei. Singkatan dari Narumi-sensei. "

Hueeekkk! Tak salah lagi, sifat SKSD , sok muda, dan sok gaul ini Naoya sekali dan Minato paling ilfeel kalau Naoya sudah begini. Mana capek habis dari Tartarus lagi... Ugh. Keadaan ini sama sekali tak membantu.

"Sensei masih jomblo ?"

Naoya pun berpikir-pikir dulu sebelum menjawab, dan jawabannya membuat para siswi kecewa.

"Pacar sih, nggak ada. Tapi kalau TTM, ada."

Astaga. Jawaban apa pula ini. Kalau nanti Junpei bertanya padanya, Minato ingin jawab kalau ia sebenarnya tak kenal Naoya.

" Yaaaahhh! Sensei PHP, nih! " Jerit para siswi kecewa. Naoya pun mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan wajahnya, dan berjalan ke arah piano.

"Maaf, maaf ! Sebagai bukti permintaan maaf Sensei, dan juga salam perkenalan Sensei, Sensei akan membawakan satu lagu untuk kalian. "

Naoya pun duduk di kursi piano, dan mulai memainkan piano sambil menyanyi. Sekelas itu pun diam. Minato sudah sering lihat Naoya menyanyi sambi memainkan piano, tapi tetap saja permainan Naoya begitu bagus sampai-sampai membuatnya terkagum. Setelah selesai , ia pun menegur para murid.

"Hei, jangan cuma Sensei yang menyanyi. Kalian juga, dong. Satu-satu. Biar Sensei bisa lihat kemampuan vokal kalian. Lagunya bebas, nanti Sensei iringi pakai piano ."

Para murid pun bernyanyi satu demi satu, dengan iringan permainan piano Naoya, dan Naoya pun menilai kemampuan vokal para murid. Anehnya, pada waktu giliran Minato, Naoya memilihkan lagunya.

"Arisato, kamu lagu ini saja, ya . Phantom of The Opera."

"Kenapa cuma saya yang lagunya dipilihkan Sensei ? Tadi Sensei bilang lagunya bebas. "

"Aaahhh, kita kan sudah lama tak ketemu ! Jadi Sensei ingin mengerjaimu sedikit. "

Daripada ruwet kalau membantah Naoya sekarang, Minato pun menurut saja.

* * *

><p>Longkap ke waktu istirahat.<p>

* * *

><p>"Narumi-sensei asik banget ya, orangnya ! " Seru Junpei. Minato menggeleng.<p>

"Ah, tuh orang mah amit-amit . Terlalu manjain sampe bikin eneg."

"Itu mungkin karena dia masih meilhat kau yang masih SD nan unyu , Minato. Tapi sekali ini aku setuju dengan Stupei, lho ! Narumi-sensei asik banget !" Timpal Yukari. Minato cuma menghela nafas.

_**Yeah, right**__. Kan bukan dia yang mengurus kalian. Coba kalian rasakan jadi anak asuhnya, pasti stres punya pengasuh parno ._ Batin Minato.

"Kalian sedang bicara soal guru musik baru itu, ya ? Yuya Narumi ?" Tanya Mitsuru. Junpei dan Yukari kompak mengangguk.

"Rasanya ada yang aneh dengannya... Tapi apa, ya..." Lanjut Mitsuru sambil memegangi dagunya. Minato terdiam . Naoya memang selalu misterius. Mungkin Naoya tahu hampir segalanya dari Minato: Hobinya, biodatanya, apa yang disuka dan tidak, dan berbagai macam rahasia Minato pun mungkin Naoya sebenarnya tahu. Sedangkan Minato sebenarnya hanya tahu sedikit sekali tentang Naoya. Yang pasti Minato memang sudah berniat untuk menginterogasi Naoya sepulang sekolah.

* * *

><p>Jam 6 sore, Minato pun masuk ke ruang musik lagi. Klub musik juga sudah selesai dengan kegiatan klub mereka, dan yang ada di ruangan itu hanyalah Minato dan Naoya yang masih membereskan not-not musik.<p>

"Aku tahu kau akan datang, Minato. Ya, aku pamanmu Naoya Toudou. Yuya Narumi hanyalah nama palsu." Ujar Naoya tenang. Naoya tahu keponakannya itu punya intuisi tajam seperi dirinya, dan sudah tak ada artinya bohong di titik ini.

Benar dugaan Minato. "Yuya Narumi " hanyalah nama palsu, dan itu memang pamannya Naoya. Tapi kenapa...

"Nao-jii, apakah Nao-jii benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan aku sampai-sampai Nao-jii mengejarku sampai ke sini ? "

" Kalau cuma itu alasannya, aku tak perlu pakai nama palsu dan berpura-pura sebagai guru SDmu segala, kan ? " Jawab Naoya dingin dan menekan. Sejujurnya, Minato takut kalau Naoya sudah bicara dengan nada dingin begini. Seolah-olah Naoya akan melakukan apa yang lebih buruk dari yang bisa ia bayangkan.

" Kalau begitu, kenapa Nao-jii pindah ke sini, dan dengan nama palsu segala ?"

" Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, dan itu bukan urusan_mu_ ."

Minato benci suasana ini. Suasana dimana Naoya menganggapnya anak kecil yang tak berdaya.

"Nao-jii... Aku sayang Nao-jii. Tapi aku muak dengan kebohongan dan kerahasiaan Nao-jii ! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil terus ! " Teriak Minato marah. Suaranya tidak sekencang itu, tapi sesuatu sekali seorang Minato Arisato bisa meledak seperti itu.

" Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan orang dewasa, remaja, atau anak kecil. Ini urusan_ku_ , aku punya kewajiban di _sini_. Walaupun mengkhawatirkanmu memang _salah satu_ alasan kenapa aku pindah kesini, tapi itu bukan alasan _utama_nya. " Nada bicara Naoya masih dingin dan menekan. Tapi Minato belum sepenuhnya kalah.

"Kalau Nao-jii bisa berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, aku bisa cuci tangan dari urusan Nao-jii."

" Tidak, tak bisa. Ada urusan ataupun tidak, aku walimu, dan memang sudah kewajibanku untuk mengkhawatirkanmu. Sudah, ya. Aku ke Paulownia Mall dulu, para guru membuat acara penyambutan untukku. Kan tidak lucu kalau yang dipestakan tak hadir , dan ponselku juga sudah penuh SMS, aku tak mau di-misscall. Sampai besok, Minato."

Ujar Naoya sambil melenggang pergi dengan tasnya. Minato hanya memukul tembok dan menggigit bibirnya. Jengkel pada omnya yang penuh rahasia. Jengkel pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengorek rahasia itu darinya.

* * *

><p>Jam 10 malam, dan Naoya masih ada di ruang guru bagian SMA Gekkoukan . Lho, bukannya tadi dia bilang ada acara penyambutan ? Memang, tapi acaranya baru saja selesai , dan dia merelakan diri untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan para guru lain sebagai guru baru pindahan . Dan para guru lain pun langsung meminta Naoya mengerjakan tugas mereka. Naoya pun menatap gunungan dokumen yang ada di ruang guru dengan tatapan ngeri. Nggak sebanyak ini juga , woy ! Kalau sebanyak ini, saat Dark Hour tiba dia pasti belum selesai mengerjakan semuanya. Sial. Mana ia tak berhasil dapat informasi apa-apa dari pesta tadi pula. Yah, tak apa. Baru hari pertama. Masih ada banyak waktu.<p>

Dua jam kemudian, Naoya pun selesai mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen tersebut , dan dengan lelah menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi.

"Haaah... Kalau dipaksa, ternyata bisa juga ya, aku ini... Tapi sekarang masalahnya lain lagi.."

Dark Hour pun tiba, dan gedung sekolah berubah menjadi Tartarus. Naoya pun sudah mempersiapkan dirinya, ia membawa sepasang pisau lipat. Setelah berjalan 50 meter, ia pun bertemu sekelompok monster hitam. Inikah yang disebut Shadow ? Naoya pun memasang kuda-kuda. Ini pertarungan pertamanya tanpa persona. Dia memang bisa memanggil persona kapanpun ia mau, tapi kalau Naoya langsung memanggil personanya maka akan sulit baginya mempertahankan statusnya disana. Kirijo yang melakukan percobaan untuk membuat persona user buatan pasti sudah bisa membuat alat pemanggil persona dan bagaimanapun caranya ia harus bisa menyusup ke unit Persona-user Kirijo yang pasti ada di Gekkoukan. Sudah tanpa persona, bukan pakai pedang ataupun machine gun pula. Tapi pisau dan dia tak begitu ahli menggunakan pisau... Toh, sekarang ini dia bertarung untuk bertahan, bukan untuk menang.

* * *

><p>Setelah masuk Tartarus pun sebenarnya perasaan Minato masih jengkel karena kalah debat dengan Naoya tadi. Dan ia tak bisa menceritakan apa-apa bahkan kepada Minako sekalipun. Tapi Minato mencoba menahan kejengkelannya itu. Bisa gawat kalau keadaan mentalnya mempengaruhi performa tempur personanya. Sudahlah, yang penting cepat selamatkan siapapun yang ada di Tartarus malam ini, lalu tidur .<p>

"Arisato, target ada 20 meter lagi darimu ! Belok kanan dan kau akan menemukan target ! "

Minato pun mengikuti arahan Mitsuru , dan alangkah kagetnya ia saat melihat Naoya yang sedang bertarung melawan sekelompok Shadow menggunakan sepasang pisau lipat.

"Na... Narumi-Sensei !? "

Bersambung ! Uyeee gantung banget kan ending chapternya~ *direndem di kali* Munculin Minako ga ya.. Ufufufufu... Naoya bisa masuk SEES gak ya... Nyehehehe. Dan lagi, dia memang menyebalkan sekali di chapter ini kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang Minato. Tapi dia sudah 29, dia pengurus Minato jadi (dan biasanya dia sayaaaaaaanggg bangeeeetttt sama Minato di fanart2 yang author jarah dari Pixiv) mungkin dia bilang begitu untuk menjauhkan Minato dari bahaya dunia Persona, padahal Minato juga Persona-user, kontraktor Igor pula. Dan panggilan Minato ke Naoya kurang lebih kalau diindonesiakan jadi "Om Nao " Lucu yah ? *dihajar karena mambuat Minato jadi terlalu moe*

Intinya gitu lah ya. If you want update, then give me review, if you want even quicker update, give me even more review ! *nyanyi Judgement of Corruption* *di-home-run pake rambu jalan*


	3. First Contractor

Comment reply:

sherrysakura99 : lmaoooo tipe fujoshi yang begitu ya. enaknya dipair sama siapa dong ? Chara X reader isn't my style *dihajar*

Yah... Pokoknya, ini chap 3 ~

* * *

><p>Naoya terkejut melihat Minato yang mendekatinya. Mustahil, anak yang menjadi alasan hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun ini, yang dia besarkan sendiri nyaris tanpa bantuan, yang ia lindungi dengan segala yang ia miliki , adalah seorang Persona user !? Sudah begitu, bagian dari unit khusus Persona user yang ditugaskan di Gekkoukan untuk bertarung di Tartarus ?! Benar-benar, deh. Para orang dewasa yang tak bertanggung jawab itu, melakukan percobaan mengerikan kepada anak-anak, lalu membuat anak-anak membereskan kesalahan mereka... Sungguh menjijikkan, sungguh kejam, sungguh rendah. Inilah kenapa Naoya bersukarelawan untuk misi ini, supaya tidak ada lagi yang menderita seperti Maki. Tetap saja, apa yang dlihatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya sehingga Naoya pun lengah sehingga salah satu Shadow pun berhasil menyerangnya . Naoya pun segera mendapatkan kembali konsentrasinya, dan menendang Shadow tersebut sebelum Shadow itu bisa menyerangnya lagi, dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah dihafalkannya kepada Minato.<p>

" Arisato ?! Mengapa kau ada di sini... Tempat apa ini !? Aku sedang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen di ruang guru... Dan tiba-tiba sekolah berubah menjadi tempat mengerikan ini ! Dan apa-apaan makhluk-makhluk ini !? "

"Narumi-sensei... Aku ada di sini untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dan penjelasannya... Harus menunggu sampai kita keluar dari sini ! "

Jawab Minato tenang, karena pertanyaan ini biasa diajukan oleh mereka yang terperangkap dalam Tartarus, sampai-sampai dia hafal jawabannya. Tetap saja, kenyataan bahwa Naoya sepenuhnya sadar saat Minato menemukannya, belum lagi Naoya baru saja memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya bukan pemula dalam pertarungan. Sepertinya Naoya punya potensi untuk jadi Persona-user ? Terlepas dari itu, sekarang tugas Minato adalah mengeluarkan Naoya dari sini. Minato pun mengarahkan Evoker ke kepalanya sendiri, siap memanggil Orpheus.

"Arisato, apa yang-"

"PERSONA! " Teriak Minato sembari menarik pelatuk Evoker , dan persona Minato, Orpheus pun termaterialisasi dari kabut biru yang keluar dari Evoker. Naoya kembali membatu . Minato benar-benar seorang Persona-user... Salah di mana dia, sehingga Minato pun harus menjalani jalan ini ?

Minato pun merapalkan Maragi kepada para Shadow itu, dan setelah itu, Magaru. Setelah dua serangan kelompok, Minato pun berhasil menyapu bersih para Shadow kacangan itu. Atau begitu yang ia kira. Cowok berambut biru pun berbalik dan mencoba mendekati pria yang lebih tua, tetapi sebelum Minato bisa melakukannya, Shadow lain pun muncul dan mencoba menyerangnya. Minato mencoba menghindar, tetapi serangan Shadow tersebut tetap mengenai pergelangan dari tangan yang memegang Evoker , dan Evoker Minato pun terpental ke sisi Naoya. Yakin Naoya punya potensi sebaga Persona-user, sembari bertahan dengan pedangnya Minato pun meminta Naoya untuk mengambil dan menggunakan Evoker tersebut. Ini dia, ini kesempatan bagi Naoya untuk menyusup ke dalam SEES. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naoya pun mengambil Evoker tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke kepalanya sendiri.

"PERSONA! "

Kemudian, ultimate persona Naoya, Amon-Ra, pun termaterialisasi dari kabut biru yang keluar dari Evoker.

**I AM THOU... THOU ART I...**

**FROM THE SEA THY SOUL FORTH...**

**I AM AMON-RA**

**THE KING OF GODS...**

Naoya berkedip. Aneh, apakah memanggil Persona dengan Evoker berarti memperbaharui kontrak sehingga personanya mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya dikatakan persona pada saat pemanggilan pertama? Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Minato pun tercengang dengan kekuatan dahsyat Amon-Ra. Naoya pun merapalkan Agidyne , menghancurkan Shadow yang sebelumnya menyerang Minato, dan mengelus pipinya, sementara tangan yang lain ditaruh di atas bahu cowok yang lebih muda.

"Arisato, kau tak apa-apa, kan ? "

"Ya... Sepertinya yang barusan itu sudah semua untuk malam ini. Sensei, ayo kita-"

Sebelum Minato bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naoya pun memeluknya dengan erat. Begitu eratnya sampai dengan sekali lihat saja cukup untuk tahu kalau Minato adalah alasan Naoya untuk hidup.

"Syukurlah... Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan berikutnya. Oh, iya ! Kita harus keluar dari sini secepatnya ! "

"Nii-san, apa keadaan di sana baik-baik saja ?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan banyak jepit rambut, rambut coklat kemerahan, yang membawa sebuah tombak. Ketika ia melihat Naoya da sebaliknya, situasi menjadi hening, dan Minato segera memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Aaaahhhh ! Ampun deh, kalian berdua ! Tak bisakah kalian menunggu sampai kita keluar dari sini !? "

* * *

><p>Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari Tartarus, dan kembar Arisato pun membawa Naoya ke ruang komando SEES. Minako terus saja memperhatikan Minato, mendesak kakaknya untuk memberinya penjelasan atas keberadaan Naoya. Ah, ada Iori, Takeba, dan juga sang pewaris Kirijo itu sendiri... Dua cowok di sebelahnya, sepertinya sebaya dengannya... Eh, tunggu! Itu yang pakai jaket jingga, anak SD kan ?! Dan kenapa ada anjing disini !? Batin Naoya.<p>

Akihiko, Shinjiro, Mitsuru dan Ken pun memperkenalkan diri mereka , dan Ken juga memperkenalkan Koromaru. Tak lama kemudian, Ikutsuki pun muncul, dan menjelaskan apa-apanya setelah mereka duduk.

"Sekarang.. Darimana sebaiknya kita mulai, Narumi-sensei ?"

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita mulai dari mengapa gedung SMA berubah menjadi tempat mengerikan itu." Jawab Naoya. Nah, sebenarnya dia tahu kenapa SMA Gekkoukan bisa berubah jadi Tartarus. Tapi di saat seperti ini dia harus berpura-pura tak tahu, kan ?

"Untuk menjelaskan hal tersebut, kita harus menjelaskan apakah itu "Dark Hour" terlebih dahulu. "

"A... Apakah itu, Ikutsuki-san ?"

"Sehari sebenarnya terdiri dari 25 jam, bukan 24. Pada waktu itu, langit berubah menjadi hijau, orang-orang menjadi peti mati, dan sekolah berubah menjadi Tartarus, tempat mengerikan itu."

"Kenapa SMA Gekkoukan, dari semua tempat di dunia ini ? " Naoya pun menjatuhkan bomnya, mengetahui kalau ini akan mendiamkan, atau setidaknya, membuat Mitsuru dan Ikutsuki merasa bersalah. Mitsuru pun mengambil alih.

"Itu... Aku tak bisa jelaskan dengan rinci... Tapi 10 tahun lalu, ada kecelakaan disini, dan dalam kecelakaan itu keluargaku pun punya peran... Itulah mengapa aku bertarung disini. Sebagai seorang Kirijo, aku harus membayar dosa keluargaku..."

Naoya melihat rasa bersalah dan kemantapan yang jelas di mata Mitsuru, dan menepuk bahu gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak seharusnya kau merasa bersalah. Kesalahan orangtua bukanlah kesalahan anak. Dan itu juga yang aku mau tanyakan. Kenapa anak sekolahan yang bertarung disini ?"

"Narumi-Sensei , Anda lihat kan makhluk-makhluk hitam itu ? Kami menyebutnya Shadow. Dan apa yang kami sebut Persona ?"

Kali ini, Minato yang bertanya. Naoya mengangguk.

"Ya ? Biar kutebak, para Shadow itu hanya bisa dibunuh dengan Persona, ya ? Kalau begitu, masalahnya ada di Persona ini. Jangan bilang aku Persona user dewasa yang kalian temui. "

"Sayangnya memang begitu, Narumi-sensei. Kami mencoba mencari Persona user untuk bertarung melawan Shadow disini, tapi yang kami temukan hanya anak-anak muda ini. Persona adalah perwujudan diri yang lain, mimpi dan keinginan... Dan mereka yang masih kecil memiliki mimpi yang lebih besar dari orang dewasa, itulah mengapa kami pikir tak ada Peraona-user dewasa... Sampai kami bertemu dirimu, Narumi-sensei. " Ikutsuki mengambil alih lagi. Naoya menundukkan kepalanya , hilang dalam lamunan. Memang benar Naoya sendiri membangkitkan Personanya pada saat dirinya masih remaja, sebaya dengan Minato sekarang, tapi dia yakin para Persona-user dari Sumaru membangunkan Persona mereka di saat umur mereka 20-an, atau begitulah yang mereka katakan. Apakah mereka berbohong padanya ? Memikirkan kepribadian pasangan Suou, kecil kemungkinannya. Eh, tunggu dulu. Eriko pernah memberitahunya kalau Philemon melemah. Apakah itu sebabnya ?

"Aku paham kalau ini adalah masalah yang sangat rahasia. Biarpun begitu, sebagai guru, yang seharusnya menjadi orangtua murid di sekolah, meilhat anak-anak bertarung seperti ini, untuk membayar atas apa yang sebenarnya bukan salah kalian, benar-benar menyakitkan hatiku. Aku menjadi guru untuk mencegah anak-anak didikku tersesat ke jalan yang salah. Karenanya, aku akan merasa sangat berterimakasih kalau kalian mengizinkanku masuk ke dalam grup ini, untuk melawan para Shadow itu dan melindungi semua yang ada di area ini, atau bahkan ke skala yang lebih besar, dunia ini. "

Ikutsuki nampak bimbang sejenak, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk . Pria berkacamata pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada pria berambut keunguan sambil tersenyum .

"Kalau begitu, selamat bergabung ke SEES, Yuya Narumi-sensei! "

" SEES ? "

'Singkatan dari Special Extracurriculum Execution Squad, nama unit khusus yang bergerak pada saat Dark Hour ini. Selamat bergabung, Sensei ! " Timpal Junpei sambil menepuk punggung Naoya, dan sepertinya semuanya menerima Naoya sebagai anggota baru SEES. Minako, yang masih kebingungan dengan kehadiran pria berambut ungu tersebut, mencuri pandangan kepada kembarannya. Tahu kembarannya akan meminta penjelasan, Minato pun berbisik kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, kita ke Velvet Room saja. Cuma kita yang bisa kesana, kita mau ngomong apa juga aman."

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang di Velvet Room. Apa yang bisa kami bantu, Master Minato, Mistress Minako ?" Tanya Elizabeth ketika mereka tiba. Minato mengangguk.<p>

"Ya, ada. Igor, bisakah kau perlihatkan padaku surat kontraknya lagi ? Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Igor pun menyerahkan surat kontrak kepada Minato. Minato pun membaca nama-nama yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Benar, dirinya bukan kontraktor pertama. Sebelum dia, masih ada beberapa nama di atas namanya di kertas tersebut. Maya Amano. Tatsuya Suou. Tapi yang lebih penting lagi... Nama yang ada bagian paling atas kontrak itu rasanya sangat akrab bagi Minato. Naoya Toudou. Ini bukan pamannya, kan ? Cuma orang bernama sama, kan ? Minato ingat Igor pernah bilang "First Contractor" adalah Persona-user terkuat yang pernah ada. Dan mustahil pamannya, Naoya yang itu adalah "First Contractor" . Igor juga pernah bilang sudah lama ia tak mendapatkan pengunjung... Bahkan ada kemungkinan Naoya sudah jadi Persona-user bahkan SEBELUM "kecelakaan itu." ... Tidak, ini mustahil, kan ?

"Hei, Igor."

"Ya, anak muda ?"

"Apakah... Apakah "First Contractor" punya rambut hitam keunguan, mata beda wara, merah di kanan dan kuning di kiri, serta anting di telinga kiri ? "

"Mengapa tidak kau tanya orangnya sendiri ? Dan lama tak jumpa, "First Contractor." Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Jawab Igor tenang sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu, , dan di sebelah pintu ada pria berambut ungu yang baru saja dibicarakan, melipat tangannya dan menyandarkan dirinya ke pintu, menatap kembar Arisato dengan tatapan sedih sekilas, kemudian berbalik ke Igor dengan tatapan marah.

Minato dan Minako kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat, dan sebelum mereka bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Naoya pun menjawab pertanyaan Igor. Nada bicaranya memang tenang, tapi dari matanya saja kau tahu dia sedang marah.

"Kacau. Aku benar-benar kaget keponakan kesayanganku yang sudah kubesarkan dan kulindungi selama 10 tahun menjadi Persona-user, begitu pula kembarannya, sudah begitu jadi kontraktormu pula. Maya-san memang benar, majikanmu Philemon memang pantas ditinju."

* * *

><p>Yesss! Chapter 3 selesai ! Ampun deh si om, pantes Minato stres punya om nephew complex hahahaha XD . Kayaknya deket sama Katsuya nih XD . DAN YAAAAYY NAOYA MASUK SEES! Dan pakai Ultimate Persona pula... Hei, jangan tatap aku seperti itu, bukan cuma aku yang menggambarkan Naoya OP !<p>

BTW author nemu MMD model Naoya cantik banget di Nico masa. Kalau gak punya acc Nico, coba cek di youtube author, DraceEmpressa. Kalau ada yang punya, kasih tau, author PENGEN BANGET ! XD


End file.
